Albanese
Albanese, also known as the Common Tongue, is the most widespread human language in the world, right in front of Teutonian and Espish. Often, it is the language spoken when engaging in commerce and politics. Over the years, many countries have adopted Albanese as their official language, abandoning their old tongues, such as Albus and Copenisle. It was also the main language of the Alliance of Caenterin, and it currently is with the Caenterian Powers and Alliance in Exile as well. While the language itself, as well as its grammatical rules, is universal, many countries speak it with accents, due to many of the people being used to the sounds of their own languages. Yet the citizens of some nations such as Copenisle, Albus, and Boraelgrasp have little or no traces of accents in their speech, either speaking with the dominant dialect coming from Albion or, mostly in Copenisle's case, an almost Occidean manner of speech. Occidean Albanese differs slightly from traditional Albanese, the sounds and pronunciation of certain words being different. Occidean and Classical Albanese differences are only different in terms of phonology, phonetics, vocabulary, and, to a much lesser extent, grammar and orthography. To that end, Occidean and Arandellian Albanese, the latter being the Copenisle dialect, are seen as being "corrupted," due to the differences, no matter how subtle. History Albanese is, in fact, a mixture of many different languages, being a melting pot of sorts. The earliest known language spoken in Albion was Gaelic, being that of the natives. However, the language mostly originates from Teutonian. The Teutonians launched invasions of both Albion and Boraelgrasp throughout the early Fifth Age, after the fall of the Romulan Imperium. While the Albanese people tried their hardest to repel the barbarians, they were overthrown, and became subjected. For two hundred years the Teutonians ruled over the Gaelic-speaking natives, but a lot can happen two centuries. Naturally, the people "mingled." When that happens, cultures collide, as does the integration of language. By 850 F.A., Albion was invaded yet again, but this time by the Noorish, led by the Viking. The Noorkings, trying to find a new home, had just been driven from the Noorlands by Teutonians led by the chief Mak'thor, who established the kingdom of Boraelgrasp. For a while, the noorkings took over some of Albion, and languages, again, merged. That may be one of the reasons that Boraelgrasp was able to easily adopt the Albanese language, due to the mixture of Teutonian and Noorish following the conquest that occurred there. The roots were essentially similar. The same went for Arandelle. Being located off of the Teuton Spur, as well as being a traditionally Noorish country, the collision of language also occurred. The language's evolution continued by the late 11th century, when the Gaulish duke Guillaume le Norman invaded Albion and seized the throne. The Gauls then rules over the Albanese people, but, as always, cultural diffusion is inevitable. The languages finally merged, setting the groundwork for modern Albanese. But there were several, smaller influences on the language itself. While considered one of the "Northern" or "Teutonian]] languages, many aspects of the language were heavily inspired by Imperial and Dorian. New words continued to be invented and adopted over hundreds of years. When colonization occurred starting in the 15th century, the Albanese settled many lands, particularly Occidea, Indus, and Underland. Albanese became the primary language, and over the years the dialects in those regions changed, although the language itself stayed the same. By about 1800 F.A., the Alliance of Caenterin adopted Albanese as its common tongue, and is also one of four trade languages throughout the world. Following the establishment of the Alliance in Exile, Albanese remained the common tongue. To this day, it is the most widespread language in the world.